


Nothing to Regret

by OtherSecret



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, F/M, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherSecret/pseuds/OtherSecret
Summary: Homer questioned his marriage to Marge and wondered maybe if he should have slept with some of the women he turned down for Marge.





	Nothing to Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters which all belong to their creators and publishers.

Story:

Homer and Marge’s marriage has had many up and downs over the years but somehow they always stayed together. As Homer sat at Moe’s drinking his duff beer he wondered if this was actually a good thing. If he asked people he knew they would say that she was too good for him, but Homer thought to himself that if he got to be the stay at home parent he’d look great still, it was the years of work the ruined his looks. As Homer finished his drink he got Moe to pour him another, he had no interest in heading home just yet. Homer reflected on all the chances he could have taken and had an affair on Marge but turned down out of what he believed was love for his wife but now wondered if it was just fear. With this he made himself a promise to find out the answer by having an affair with the next woman to hit on him. He looked around Moe’s tavern to see only Barney and Moe still being here, so it was unlikely he was going to have an affair tonight. Selma burst into the tavern with Disco Stu, the two were on a date whilst Patty was out of town. Homer considered this the signal to move on, he couldn’t stand Marge’s sisters Selma and Patty.

“Well I should have guess you would be here” Selma said to Homer.

“Hi Selma” Homer said clearly sounding down in the dumps.

“What’s wrong? Marge finally left you?” Selma laughed to herself.

“NO!” Homer shouted.

He went back to nursing his drink. Selma and Disco Stu went and sat at a booth after ordering drinks. After a while, it was hard to keep track of time Selma came and took a seat next to Homer. Her eyes where darting around the room. Homer had notice that Disco Stu wasn’t at the booth either.

“Homer I need a favour, I need you to drive me home or at least somewhere else, I can’t stand Disco Stu anymore” Selma said urgently.  
“And why should I?”

“I’ll pay you. But we got to go whilst he has go to the restroom”

Homer shrugged as he downed his drink. He didn’t like the idea of driving Selma anywhere, but easy money was easy. The two left Moe’s and got into his car which was parked outside. Homer started to think of other place he could leave Selma, after all she did say anywhere. Homer realised he had already driven Selma to her place by the time he decide to find somewhere to leave her stranded.

“D’oh!”

“Thanks for the rescue”

“Hey, you said payment”

Selma looked at Homer, she looked sheepish and flustered. Homer couldn’t work out why that would be. Selma quickly throw her lips onto Homer’s, shoving her tongue down his throat. She tasted of smoke. Homer was so angry and confused.

“How was that for payment?” Selma smiled.

“I am so confused. I thought you hated me” Homer said like a small child.

“I was jealous okay. I had to be mean to you as I couldn’t have you. There I said it. Though if you wanted to come inside I’d be happy to show you the kindness you deserve” 

Selma got out of the car and slowly made her way towards the door to enter the apartment building. Homer hated the idea of following Selma to her flat. But he did promise himself he sleep with the next woman who hit on him and here she was, Marge’s own sister. Homer got out of the car and quickly caught up to Selma.

By the time they reached her flat they were swapping saliva and had half undressed each other. Homer pressed Selma against the wall, using one hand to hold her arms above her heads and using his free hand to massage her breast whilst keeping his lips locked to her. Selma used her own strength to lead Homer to her bedroom and shoved him onto her bed. She jumped on him, they rolled around like they were a pair of university students hooking up for the first time. 

Selma moved her way down Homer’s body kissing it and as she reached his cock that had fully erected, she engulfed the whole thing in her mouth moving her head up and down. Homer couldn’t contain himself as he let out a load of cum into Selma’s mouth. She swallowed it all. Homer found this interesting as Marge was a spitter. Now it was Homer’s turn as he got his head between Selma’s legs and like Santa’s Little Helper would to a bowl of water, he used his tongue. Selma groaned as he worked. Selma eventually pulled his head.

“Time to shove that dick in there” Selma said.

Homer locked lips with Selma again as he shoved his cock inside of her. He hadn’t put protection on but he didn’t care. He thrusted, and he thrusted hard. Pair would climax at similar times. Selma loved the feel of Homer’s cum inside of her. She didn’t realise at the time he didn’t put on a condom and she wasn’t on the pill, but it made her happy that this was the case. 

Sunlight came through the window waking Homer up. He got up slowly and looked over to see Selma lying next to him in bed. He knew he should feel disgust with himself but he didn’t. He felt great. He slowly nudged Selma to wake her up.

“Selma I’m leaving Marge. Last night showed me it is the right thing to do. I’m also going to leave Springfield and make a fresh start. I want you to come with me” Homer said with hope in his heart.

“Of course I will come” Selma replied.

The two locked lips.

 

The End.


End file.
